


Hammers and Arrows

by orphan_account



Category: Tenkai Knights, テンカイナイト
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, Fanfiction, Grabuton, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granox wanted to tell him how much he liked him, but he couldn’t. Many things about Earth were hard to understand for someone from Quarton; he found the meaning behind love especially difficult to grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammers and Arrows

Granox wanted to tell him how much he liked him, but he couldn’t. Many things about Earth were hard to understand for someone from Quarton; he found the meaning behind love especially difficult to grasp.  
  
Through his own research, he had found out that love was a very strong emotional feeling for someone. Whatever that meant. It was still a work in progress, driven by the refusal to let anything prevent him from figuring it out.  
  
His stay on Earth was supposed to give him the chance to do some more research, instead he wasted all his time on scaring a certain blue knight. He wanted some pay-back after being made a fool by the puny Earth, children? Yes, that was the term.  
  
In all honesty, only the knight in the blue armour intrigued him. The archer was something of a mystery to Granox. A riddle he could not solve. He behaved a little different from the other knights. As long as nobody ticked him off, humour and wits seemed to be what he valued the most.  
  
But, many of Tributon’s bad sides were already known to him, such as the rash decisions he make when driven by rage, his liking for showing off, his strong competiveness and his somewhat short temper. It certainly did not take a genius to notice his weaknesses.  
  
On the other hand, the blue archer had strengths too. For some reason, Granox had noticed these first. He would even go as far as to say that some of these traits were admirable, which meant a lot coming from one of Vilius’s best soldiers. Firstly, the blue knight seemed to never really want to give up a fight before his opponents had been defeated. He also seemed pretty intelligent, despite some moments of rashness.  
  
Ashamed to admit that he had grown fond of the Tenkai Knights, especially the blue one, he kept the information from Vilius. His master hated when his soldiers did not do as they were told, but he could not bring himself to get rid of them. Fighting them was too much fun.  
  
After seeing Tributon’s puny Earth form, not only did he find him hilarious, but even adorable. If fighting the knights ever stopped being fun, they could just simply destroy them on their own planet. But destroying puny Tributon was something he would not want to do.  
  
No matter how bad the blue knight made him look, hating him simply was not an option. There was a connection between the two of them, something special. Granox may not have figured out what the meaning of love is yet, but he knew for certain that he never would want to destroy Tributon. Ever.  
  
Not having Tributon around would be no fun at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend, Jesse, for being kind enough to edit my work!


End file.
